Get Close
by Kuro49
Summary: Shizaya. I see what you don't want me to see and you are forced to see what you don't want to see. This is the information age, baby! Chapter 7 featuring Orihara Izaya as the original Orihara Izaya, not Heiwajima Izaya.
1. Orihara Izaya: The Virgin Schoolgirl

Author's apology: Painfully short chapters because I had meant for this to be a oneshot but as a oneshort, it was too long. So I ended up breaking it up at the time skips in the original thing.

Warnings: Shoujo?!Izaya and I-don't-get-you/WTF!Shizuo.

I don't own the original and neither would I want to own it because this just proves how hard writing Shizuo is. Ryohgo Narita is too good.

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

He leaned up and forced his way to his lips.

The moon could not compare to the city lights.

Green blinked to yellow.

He pushed forward and urged him on; the other returned the gesture without a care for any sort of comfort. They parted their lips against the other and their shadows were consumed by the dark.

Yellow became red.

Izaya's eyes were half-lidded in mock enjoyment; he let out a low moan from deep within the throat and bit on the tongue that tasted like Shizu-chan and equally like himself. There was something wrong in the set up, something terribly off with the way they were so close.

They pulled away and broke apart.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"It isn't like you to be so nervous… Izaya."

Shizuo's voice wafted down, like the nicotine smoke that he would always come with. Amusement was in the air and it felt like their entire situation was flipped around, because Shizuo did not tease and not even Izaya should be able to change that.

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?" He countered with a soft purr to his undignified banter but at Shizuo's stare, he redirected his gaze and they rested on his own two hands. Orihara Izaya drew in a sharp breath.

His fingers clutched at Shizuo's arms and his knuckles were bone white.

He dropped his grasp like he was burnt and broke away from the forceful embrace that he had initiated.

Because Orihara Izaya did not cling like a virgin schoolgirl and Shizuo should not be able to change that. Ever. Out of years of reflex, he backed up with a defensive smirk. Flashing out the silver of his blade, he was slashing at the air to bring a distance between them.

His pride seemed to crumble as a chuckle bubbled up to the surface. The laughter was spilling over his lips in flavours of Shizu-chan and himself. Izaya was becoming undone and the controlled became the uncontrollable. Nothing mattered at this moment anymore because if he didn't pull back, he would soon be suffocating himself with everything Heiwajima Shizuo.

The realization alone was enough to make him sick.

Things changed but this wasn't it. This couldn't be.

"One kiss is barely enough to get me weak in the knees!" He knew it was more for himself than the man that stood before him. But he was smirking nonetheless and his defence was built up high again, "but do visit me in Shinjuku sometimes."

And then Izaya took off with a wink at Shizuo and red became green.

The cars passed them by.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._  
Deny.

Sender: Mairu

Topic: We saw it all!!

Message: Don't run with your tail between your legs like a scared little puppy, nii-san.

XXX Kuro

Because ff.n refuse to let me show an arrow key, I had to italicize the option that was clicked on, though it doesn't look as cool D': I promise that there is a plot to this!


	2. Orihara Izaya: The Flea

Compared to the last chapter, this one is much longer. :) Another note: The POV of each chapter will switch from Izaya to Shizuo and then back again so beware ;)

I don't own and In-the-rain!Izaya is just too adorable(/molestable)!!

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

He hadn't seen him since.

It was raining above Ikebukuro and the asphalt roads were darker than black.

It had been close to a week and the silence was going to break him down. Shizuo was walking home but the faint drizzle was not enough to soak and neither was it enough to wash away every last thought. He was left with a white dress shirt that clung to his skin and each string of contemplation seemed to hang off of his mind.

Umbrellas sprouted and street lamps were dimmed and dampened.

He took off his sunglasses and placed them into his pocket, it was raining too hard to see through them and he had no intention of doing something as idiotic. A soft splash came and the late night crowd had thinned as he approached the residential areas.

There were a million explanations for the footsteps dwindling behind him but all he could see was one.

One in a million.

Because he only had eyes for one.

"Are you feelin' under the weather too?"

He turned around at the voice that sought him out in the rain.

"Shizu-chan."

The yolky yellow streetlight blinked at them from high up.

He was soaked.

His black hair was plastered against his forehead and water was dripping off of his clothes. It was obvious and Shizuo didn't know what this was supposed to mean because it hadn't been minutes; Izaya had been here for hours.

Shizuo let out a breath of air in the rain and threw a punch at the other.

Izaya jumped back easily and his back hit the wall. It was no surprise because things always happened like this when they meet one other on any Ikebukuro street. He made to grab a garbage can at the side. With the distance between them, it was just enough to crush the flea.

A soft sound of disapproval fell from between Izaya's lips and he looked up just as the blade of that switchblade pressed against his throat.

"You should watch me more closely. Shizu-chan."

There was a heavy trace of arrogance that came with those words and that switchblade guided him back to Izaya. There was that familiar smirk.

"Don't you think this is kind of promising?"

Izaya let out a stifled giggle as he arched his back against the damp wall and pressed their bodies together. The blade was never once removed from the nape of his neck and the metal grazed against the skin like a well-mannered caress. He leaned in close and crooned into Shizuo's ear, breathes of heated air in the cold drizzle that numbed their skin.

"So… did Shizu-chan miss me while I was away?"

He licked his lips and looked up at the other through half-lidded eyes.

The streetlights flickered, casting them in shadows and then a sickening shade of yolky yellow. Izaya's lips were glistening and Shizuo frowned, deeply. There was something wrong in the way Izaya was practically hanging off of him. If things were to repeat and their lips met again, admiration could never have existed between them and affection was only a big lie that Izaya was weaving behind his back.

The rain drummed an unsteady beat and Shizuo's animal instincts were wearing thin.

"Ne… Shizu… chan…?"

Beads of rain rolled down the curve of his collarbones and disappeared into that deep v-necked shirt he wore. Shizuo's glare hardened and he growled in annoyance at the interruption to his own wandering train of thoughts. "What do you want this time?!"

Izaya looked up briefly before casting his eyes back to the ground.

"This is awkward if you aren't going to do anything."

And the expression he pulled out could even be considered as bashful.

Shizuo was taken back because the flea forced himself on other people; there was never a shred of shame in that man. So what was different now? He couldn't tell. He only knew that something was seriously wrong at the rate things were unfolding.

"Shizu—"

Izaya never got to finish.

His lips were on his and blood was flowing in their veins with a thump-thump-thump.

A ragged breath and his tongue was in his mouth. He drowned out his moans and he swallowed his groans. They took the other in for whom they were and there was no room left for complaints because Shizuo was reacting to his instincts and Izaya was trying to understand it all.

And the cold blade was the only thing rooting them to reality.

Izaya applied pressure. Shizuo leaned in.

Beads of red merged with the rain.

And they pulled back from each other.

Izaya let out a shaky breath and looked up with a blank stare. Shizuo knew that it was some sort of realization that had hit Izaya hard and cold. His hand was on his heart, bone white fingers clutching at his dripping black shirt.

"This is bad... Shizu-chan."

The hoarse confrontation was almost lost on Shizuo.

Izaya tore down the street without another glance back.

The rain flickered with the light.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._  
Deny.

Sender: Mairu

Topic: We saw it all!!

Message: He was waiting for you for hours, so don't let Iza-nii escape again!!

XXX Kuro

These sisters are the know-it-all. I totally envisioned them in some shady apartments with binoculars staring out at their brother making a fuss with Shizu-chan~~ Oh the imagery!


	3. Orihara Izaya: Frightened Little Puppy

I personally hope that this chapter reveals a bit more on what is really happening with Izaya. XD And it features lovely Namie-san, our very own brother-complex! v I don't own anything but I wish I owned Namie's mini skirt+sexy legs combo so I could stare at her all day and not get sued for sexual harassment... I promise I am not some old geezer typing away in the basement!!

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

He was cast in an eerie glow of faint blue.

The tapping of the keys became monotone to his own hearing and the clicking of the mouse added to the symphony that dulled his every sense. He hadn't left his home for three days and he hadn't stepped foot in Ikebukuro for over two weeks.

There were too many excuses and he fell for one every single time.

Izaya knew how un-Izaya-like this was but revelation hurt and he was human too.

He banned all thoughts Shizu-chan.

"Good afternoon, Namie-san." Izaya greeted from his seat, he didn't need to turn his head to know it was her. The familiar click of those heels was enough to identify her to the list of two that came in and out of his apartment; after all, the other person was him anyway.

She crossed her arms and scoffed at the sight.

The room was dark and the curtains were pulled shut, only the faint light from the hallway streamed in and it was only enough to cast a frail shadow of the man with the short ebony cut.

Namie sat down on a cream white chair across from the other and remarked unceremoniously. Her gaze was cool but her words were cutting across the short distance between the two. "I refuse to clean up when you rot in that chair."

He waved a hand in the air and returned the stare without an ounce of consideration of being even remotely reserved; after all he was never one to hold back. "I just need a break from real life."

Her eyes were cast down to examine her nails as her shoulders gave a shrug. "Since it has nothing to do with Seiji, I couldn't have cared less." Namie never bit back her tongue as she never tried to please and so she told him things as it was from her point of view. "But I am curious who have the power to have Shinjuku's information broker hiding at home like a frightened little puppy. That's all."

Menace flashed in those red eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding from any—" His protest was cut off as she looked up evenly. She was pointing to his smooth black cell that rested at the edge of the table, neglected for days. The words fell between them and Izaya's blood ran cold.

"Your phone isn't even on."

He hadn't realized just how serious it was.

"I forgot."

It came out smooth enough but they both knew too clearly. It was an excuse, an excuse, an excuse, and nothing more.

"Whatever you say, Izaya-_san_." She stood up as she smoothed her short pencil skirt neatly against her thighs. Namie looked at her employer and she had to bit at her lips to stop a smirk from blossoming over. Because apart from Seiji, this was the next best thing. "I'm going to Ikebukuro to see Seiji and you, you need to get out of here."

Izaya didn't look up to see her off. The door clicked softly behind her and he was consumed by darkness, even his computer screen had darkened over. A shudder of a breath fell uneasily from his lips and he reached for his cell phone.

The sleek black felt smooth and cold in his palm, it was his lifeline and this time, he had done the impossible. He had cut himself off. All because of one man, a man that he didn't even _love_. The word brought a shudder to him and Izaya flipped it open with ease. Pressing the button, the machine was coming to life right within his hands.

The screen blinked blue and the wallpaper of his own face between his sisters came on.

Mairu had a toothy grin and Kururi looked stoic, eyes half lidded as though she would fall asleep anytime. And he, he himself was smirking, the usual glint of smugness was sparkling within his red orbs and everything felt all right again.

A message popped up, informing him of all the missed messages he had received and the number was almost astounding. He scrolled through the list as he leaned back into his chair.

And then a soft beep sounded out as his phone received another new message.

Izaya's fingers trembled at the name of the sender.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._  
Deny.

Sender: Shizu-chan

Topic: …

Message: Pick up your phone or I am coming to Shinjuku.

XXX Kuro

I should make a point: as much as I live in the 21st century, I never texted in my life... OTL I put modern technology to shame!!


	4. Orihara Izaya: A Lump of Black

Personally, this is my most favorite chapter of this entire fic because it is... revelation time. Hopefully it works out for the two of them but Shizuo can be so slow sometimes and Izaya is just flat out human this time around. I don't own anything as always~

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

Peace in Ikebukuro was just not right.

Simon was handing out flyers and the flyers were falling to the pavement, sticking to the black tarmac like a second skin. Russian Sushi was stepped on and Simon placed another flyer in a hand, his accent blurring his Japanese.

Shizuo walked away as he slipped his phone into his pockets. The city noise was bustling in the air, suffocating him with a grip he could not neglect. Everything was getting to him and he knew it was really just _him_.

Frustration was wearing him down.

He needed Izaya to come and laugh it off because the first time was a joke and the second time was a mistake.

He could not forget Izaya's grip on his arms and neither could he forget the plead Izaya let out.

He hadn't seen the other man in over two weeks and his absence was really bothering him, a lot more than it really should if there was only hate and hate and hate and hate grinding the gears between them.

Thirty minutes was enough for anything to happen, Tom-san called and work was not happening for the day. He lit up a cigarette and strolled home. Shizuo needed a break from reality and the constant reminder that Izaya was nowhere to be found.

Checking his mailbox, he saw that Kasuka had left him a ticket for an upcoming premiere of another film. He smiled at the flimsy piece of paper and walked up the stairs as he folded his sunglasses into his chest pocket. The soles of his shoes clicked along the concrete steps and he looked down the hallway to the last door that led to his home.

His eyes rested on a lump of black, lined with fur.

And it was sitting at his door.

"Oi."

Izaya slowly turned his head, fixing his eyes on the blonde that had interrupted his eighth game of pinball. And he was beating his highest score too.

"What are you doing in Ikebukuro?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Izaya stood up with a small stretch and patted the dirt from his pants. He was smirking as the words slipped from his lips just as easily as the mask that fell into place. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo could not control the urge to punch something.

And his fist met with the flea's abdomen.

The flesh was soft to the touch, the moan was almost lost to his ears, and there was the scent of soap and rain.

He easily unlocked the door without a care in the world because his temporal frustration was let out in one blow. Tossing the limp sack of Izaya to his couch, he walked into the kitchen for a cup of milk and Izaya lay on the worn black leather, nursing his stomach with a consistent whine that had began at the door and continued on the furniture.

"—And here I was, trying to be nice. Since I heard that Shizu-chan was feeling aggravated without my presence, I come by to see you in Ikebukuro and this is what I get. A punch to the stomach!—"

The ranting did not stop, not even when he drained the last drop and made his way back into the living room.

Izaya was rubbing at his stomach and the skin was left bare for all to see. Shizuo looked away with a small grimace at the colourful thoughts that ran in his head. The pale creamy stretch of flesh was not yet bruised but they both knew that it would soon surface because there was never a punch from Shizuo that didn't mar him black and blue.

"—it is just too cruel on this poor soul—"

But he was still talking.

"Goddamnit, Izaya! Shut up already."

Shizuo leaned over the couch, for a kiss that was more lust and hate than love and care combined.

And his lips touched the warmth of a palm.

He looked down and Izaya stared up at him, hands positioned in front of his face in an attempt to block any sort of a-worded (affectionate and aggressive) attacks from the other. His eyes were widening pools of blood red that was pulling him in. The constant ranting drained from between his lips and all that was left was an empty shell, the real Orihara Izaya that Izaya had tried everything to hide from the world around him.

He could not meet Shizuo's stare and he tried to push the other away.

"… Don't kiss me."

It was too soft to feel right.

"Shizuo."

The formal basis was a startling revelation too.

Shizuo pulled back in alarm. He was anticipating for the trademark smirk, the metal blade against his throat. He stared hard at the man that lay on his couch but nothing ever came at him. He did not know whether he should continue. "Izaya. Are you…?"

"Don't ask me whether I'm okay… Shizu-chan…" There was desperation in place of arrogance, his voice was breaking apart and as he lifted his eyes, Shizuo saw a raw and rigid human emotion that was cutting across to him. The refined Izaya with his smooth lines and sharp tongue was becoming undone.

And Shizuo realized that there was something seriously wrong with Izaya.

"My hands…"

Those slender long digits were pale and they were held up as Izaya's last defence against the entire world. There was no mistaking it anymore.

"They are shaking, Shizu-chan."

It was fear.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._  
Deny.

Sender: Izaya

Topic: Re: …

Message: Call again. I am in Ikebukuro already.

XXX Kuro

Dun-dun-dun! I hope my human!Izaya isn't too OCC. D: Please don't shot, I promise more.


	5. Orihara Izaya: A Democrat

This chapter is dedicated to confrontation time because it is about time (get it? get it? -shot-) they confronted each other. ;D I don't own anything, I only hope that my writing (and plot development) are up to expectations, I wouldn't want to disappoint :)

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

He knew everything, consciously or not, he had known it from the start.

His brain was on autopilot, a state he had despised since the day he had discovered its existence. Because being the one without the control brought fear to mind and fear was not something Orihara Izaya should feel. He pulled his knees into his chest and the pain on his abdomen was the only thing that brought comfort because it was the only thing that made sense, the last thing that rooted him to reality.

He knew he shouldn't be in Ikebukuro.

But he was.

He knew he shouldn't have bolted from his Shinjuku home.

But he did.

He knew he shouldn't have waited at Shizu-chan's door.

But oh, he did that too…

Everything negative was positive and he had done everything he shouldn't have been doing.

Izaya was staring at his own hands, all the reactions had fled because he knew this couldn't be happening. But it was. He clenched his hands into fists and the mortification was ringing in his head. Unconsciously, his fingernails were digging into his flesh and the pain brought reality. Izaya came back just in time to hear Shizuo's musings as the blonde leaned forward, hips resting on the back of the couch.

"Izaya-kun… have you never had sex?"

Shizuo took it too lightly.

There was gratification that washed over him but as the words settled in, Izaya snapped his gaze at the question Shizuo posed.

The assumption was almost humiliating and the way Shizuo had put it was just flat out insulting. Gratification graduated into annoyance at once. He settled with throwing all his hate back at the other man and his favourite Orihara Izaya was back from a momentary grave.

"I did it with more girls in one night than you did in your life-time, Shizu-_chan_." His glare followed the other man as he sat down on the other end of the couch; Izaya begrudgingly rested his chin on his knees and sulked with the defiance of a teenage boy.

"Then why are you reacting like you are a virgin?"

Izaya hissed at the word, his eyes were narrowed into slits of red and he was doing his best to not stab Shizu-chan in the face. "I'm not a vi—"

"You aren't answering my question, Izaya-_kun_." Shizuo's eyes were a chocolate brown and he caught Izaya's gaze with an easy tilt of his head.

But Izaya was the never the type to submit to dictatorship, he was all for democracy after all and glaring back, he knew his mind was straying too far off. He continued to argue his non-existent point but when excuses ran out, a shiver of a plead slipped. "I don't know either, Shizu-chan... Can't we just drop this?"

Shizuo lit up a cigarette and proceeded to breath on the nicotine. He placed Kasuka's movie premiere ticket to the coffee table before he crushed it in his bare hands and Izaya eyed the paper distractedly, there was stress that laced the crimson of his eyes.

But blatant frustration was evident in both of them.

One for the other and the other for himself.

Shizuo was aggravated by the lack of answers he was getting in response but he pressed on, Izaya had nowhere to run anymore. "Then, how am I different than any of those people that you slept with?"

"…I know you." Izaya chewed on the words with heavy reluctance, he was squinting red at Shizu-chan but the annoyance was hardly getting through to the other.

There was silence at first as the meaning behind those simple words slowly seeped into Shizuo's head.

A frown came with the realization and then the frown developed into a grimace. Shizuo looked up from the end of his cigarette and turned to stare at Izaya, curled in on himself and the conclusion that was undoing itself at his feet. "You mean you haven't had sex with someone you know?"

Izaya felt undignified at the accusation and he lifted his head from his knees to glare. There was venom and hate and every single emotion he was feeling. He was sitting at the end of Shizuo's couch with the other man barely a foot away from him. "Why yes, Shizu-chan. That is exactly what I mean."

The two sat in silence.

"… and…"

Shizuo released a breath of smoke at Izaya's soft interruption, the blonde waited with dwindling patience. But as he was about to crush his coffee table with a well-landed fist, Izaya added, lamely, as a sort of after thought.

"…You're a guy."

Izaya knew he shouldn't have ever come.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._  
Deny.

Sender: Kasuka

Topic: …

Message: I came by and saw something weird at your door. Be careful, brother.

XXX Kuro

Omake: And then Izaya buried his head into his hands.

I have always wanted to add an omake at the end of a story XD And despite all the talk about doing the dirty, this fic is surprisingly clean... D:


	6. Orihara Izaya: Shizuo's Louse

After confrontation comes revelation. And things come to a close end (do I hear some 'finally's? XD) because next chapter is the epilogue. But I really hope this kind of resolution won't make anyone want to puke hate all over me... And I say my sorrys to those who expects M-rated material beforehand because there won't be any -humbly bows- (I'm too lame to write good love-love-_intense-hate _scenes ;D)

Btw, this chapter's title doesn't fit with the summary's because one: it was way too long and two: I couldn't shorten it DD: -face palms-

I don't own as always. ;)

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

Shizuo believed that things always resolved themselves.

Whether it was with violence, a bit more thinking, or more violence, things _would _be solved no matter what the problem was.

Only, there were always exceptions and most of these exceptions came in the form of a much shorter man that claimed he was forever twenty-one. Shizuo grimaced and he could feel his blood pulsing dangerously.

He didn't want to say it but Izaya was acting like a high school girl who just lost her first kiss.

"Izaya—"

"Don't tell me! I know." He insisted with a straight stare at Shizuo's walls. "Kissing is fine because lips feel the same whether they are on a man's or a woman's face. But when you have to go all the way…"

Shizuo had no patience to play this game with Izaya. He never took it upon himself to dissect the human flea, and really, he wasn't about to start learning either. They were only members of the entire male population in the world, Shizuo failed to understand the fuss Izaya was making.

He slammed a hand on the coffee table, lightly, a crack split along the middle but it did not break. He levelled his gaze to stare at Izaya and the words slowly grounded themselves from between his teeth.

"Don't fuck wit—"

Izaya's eyes flashed.

There was a failure to see what he saw and a failure to feel what he so evidently felt.

He lowered his head and black bangs fell to his face. The blame was too condemning. Izaya interrupted Shizuo for the second time in their short conversation. His words were much too quiet but they were blunt and sharp, all at the same time.

"It's all your fault."

He knew the anger that was bubbling over the rims and he felt that familiar violent urge to crush Izaya's windpipe just to shut him up. The words were too accusing. Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the flea and his counters were lashing back across the short distance between them. "Who was the one who started _kissing_ me?"

They were raging with emotions none of them wanted to put a name to.

"You didn't have to reciprocate!"

Pain was licking at Izaya and Shizuo's fuse was just short of exploding fireworks.

"And die choking on your tongue, Izaya-_kun_?"

Izaya's eyes were flashing in a red that Shizuo could not look away from and Shizuo's fist was a bone white that Izaya did not want to see. They were holding back with all that they had but things were falling into their place.

"That really would be great if you could just die!"

The final spat had left Izaya's chest heaving.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back into the couch. The leather was cool against the palm of his hands and his mind was winding down. He knew what he was feeling but he would never say the word out loud, it was four letters too long and it ended with the letter after d.

Shizuo's cigarette burnt to the butt and he stubbed it out in an ashtray. He had no need to urge Izaya on again because before he knew it, they had already been chasing the other for another round.

In the midst of the silence they shared, Shizuo knew that Izaya had come to some sort of realization and whether that was hate or another feeling altogether, he didn't want to know.

Shizuo had been the only one to stare at the flea without flinching away from the red drenched truth Izaya was always capable of exposing. He had accepted Izaya for who he was and who he had become. And that was sufficient enough to let them keep at it, the constant balance that kept them close.

He lit up another one as they came to a consensus: their feelings hardly mattered.

In the grand scheme of things, they were only chess pieces tossed over a board of fate and red strings tied them to every move. They would still give chase, one the hunted, the other the hunter, one black, the other blonde, and then reverse. They would still hurt and be hurt, by knife and fist, or the other way around. They would still stare at each other, one through blood red orbs and the other through blue-tinted sunglasses, like now, unlike now.

It didn't matter.

Their cycle would never end.

"Shizu-chan."

Izaya took a peek. Shizuo barely gave him a glance.

"Don't call me that, louse. I have a name, use it."

Izaya's lips dissolved into a faint quirk of a smile at the waft of nicotine that came with the words. He reached over and his fingers clasped in the crisp white shirt. Brushed against the shell of Shizuo's ear, his whisper could as well be a confession. Shizuo tried to understand.

"I really hate you."

But they could have both been the other. The feelings were mutual.

Izaya's cheeks were warm and the roots of his ears were burning a bright pink, he turned his head from Shizuo's range of vision, simply because he didn't want him to see.

"I really, really do."

He drew him close.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._

Deny.

Sender: Celty

Topic: Call me

Message: Call me out if you want to talk, Shinra says you have been quite aggravated but I hope things will resolve themselves. : )

XXX Kuro

I had to bring out Celty because this fic is coming to a close and DR! is her domain :D (Ps: Please don't puke hate on me!)


	7. Orihara Izaya: The Original OI

This is the final chapter, an epilogue to finish the fic off. This work really had been fun and all the support that I received in return was overwhelmingly unexpected. :) Shoujo?Izaya and WTF!Shizuo give you all their thanks because now they can (finally) get away from my endless torture (and character-IC-ness butchering.)

Btw, did I mention that In-the-rain!Izaya makes a comeback? XD I don't own.

XXX

**Get Close**

XXX

They had always been physical.

But never this way.

Now it was a fine balance between violent fistfights and rough misinterpretations for what could be affection.

Or not.

His head smacked against a brick wall.

It was raining again in Ikebukuro. He had his hood pulled up and the line of fur was dampened. He had a hand buried at a throat and his dress shirt was soaking right through. The sky seemed to be crying for the two souls with hate confused for love and love fucked up into hate. The human emotions ran wild and their hearts went like thump, thump— pain.

It spread along every nerve and he had to blink hard to rid the black stars that sparked at his vision like fireworks that were exploding too close to the ear. There were hard bricks by his head and Izaya looked up in a pained daze. He could only see locks of bleach blonde through his faint barrier of fur.

"Why are you in Ikebukuro again, scum?"

The rain did nothing to soothe the harsh verbal abuse but Izaya took it all in with a blossoming smirk because only physical ones could mar him and scars were only skin deep. Shizuo's violence was just for him and there was something special to that.

"I needed to see someone."

Or maybe he was just a masochist who still hadn't revealed himself to the limelight that the sadistic side of him permanently dwelled in.

"You came all the way from Shinjuku for them?"

"Of course." He replied as a matter of fact with a shrug to his shoulders. His back was pressed against a wall; the set up was all too familiar and he was so accustomed to it that he knew the feeling to heart. He looked up and took in the blame in the other's eyes. "You are hurting me, Shizu-chan."

The hood fell back and their lips met briefly just as silver flashed.

Nothing ever changed.

Because one was Ikebukuro's strongest and the other was one that could compare.

000

Incoming message!

_Accept._  
Deny.

Sender: Unknown

Topic: Ikebukuro's Strongest & Shinjuku's Info. Broker

Message: You would not believe what I saw.

Show photo?

_Yes._  
No.

XXX Kuro

In the end, they don't really go anywhere since they are still the same... Oh gosh, did I just put all my readers on a chase for nothing...? OTL

But even I say there ought to be another arc for this! (Only everyone knows that it won't ever happen...) so until another DR! fic then because this fandom knows it won't be rid of me so easily!~ ;D I humbly thank you all again!


End file.
